A Gift to Remember
by creativelyyourz
Summary: Sharpay turns down a night of charity to attend a Christmas party. What she doesn't know is that she won't be going to either. It's a Sharpeyed Christmas Carol. Now complete!
1. Worst Present Giver Ever

**I know I still have two unfinished stories waiting for me, but I couldn't let the season go by without doing a holiday fanfic. This was intended to be a Corbin Bleu fic awhile back, but I thought it would work better with HSM. I would love to have it done by Christmas, but I don't know. We shall see. In the mean time, please enjoy. Merry Christmas!**

**loves, Creativelyyourz**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM.  
**

* * *

**A Gift to Remember**

**Chapter One-Worst Present Giver Ever**

_He's here!_ I rushed to my bedroom window at the sound of an engine roaring to a stop in the driveway. I rubbed away the frost with the palm of my hand and stared through the cleared area. The snow was still falling since earlier and had piled about two inches high, but my eyes were fixed on the car parked just below my window. The driver's door swung open and out stepped my twin brother, Ryan. Snow began to gather onto of his red fedora as he slammed the door shut. He rubbed his bare hands together before stuffing them into his trench coat and moved towards the front door.

For the past week Ryan had been on a school trip with the drama club. Mrs. Darbus created an original play where the actors would portray starving teenagers so she thought a field trip oversees would be the perfect way to gain inspiration for their characters. She could be a little extreme sometimes due to her passion for the arts. I could have also attended the trip, but I had better things to do. Besides, that's what the Internet was for. Ryan on the other hand was thrilled to go. Although I enjoyed being the only child in the house for a few days, I couldn't wait for him to get back. I was excited to see what kind of gifts he brought me.

I watched him trudge through the snow and frowned as I noticed that he didn't have any bags in hand. Maybe he brought me a small gift that could fit in his pocket. I perked back up and raced to my bedroom door.

Just as I began descending the last step of the spiral staircase, the front door opened. "Ryan!" I squealed, running into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I doubt that," Ryan said.

I pulled away from him and beamed. "What did you get me?"

Ryan shed off his coat and hung it onto the coat hanger. "Yea, I had a great time. Thanks for asking." He sank into the sofa and let out a wearied sigh.

I waved off his sarcasm and flopped down next to him. "We can talk about that later." I gasped. "Did you get me silk from China? What about those cute little bracelets from India?"

Ryan shook his head and gave a broad smirk.

"Then what did you get me?" I pleaded, bouncing in my seat. "Come on, you know I'm not a patient person."

"I got you this." Ryan pulled out a slightly curled brochure from his pants pocket.

I took it disappointedly and looked it over. On the front was a Christmas tree with a string of lights and a glowing star at the top all before a dark blue background. I looked inside expecting a gift card or something, but there was nothing expect printed words and pictures of poor kids. "What is this?"

"It's a charity event called _A Gift to Remember_. People go here and drop off things like toys and clothes for those in need."

I frowned and flipped it over to the back. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Ryan laughed. "You're supposed to go with me. Tonight. We're volunteering."

"Um, thanks but not thanks." I handed the brochure back to him. "Tonight's the Christmas party."

"Well, just in case you change your mind..." Ryan slid it back over to me.

I took it back reluctantly as our mom walked in. "Breakfast is ready."

"Great, I'm starved!" Ryan jumped to his feet and followed her towards the kitchen.

I continued to stare down at the brochure, hoping that it wasn't the only gift he was hiding in his pockets. If so, he was the worst present giver ever.

--

Ryan vacuumed down his breakfast while I sat in front of him nibbling a piece of toast.

I groaned and threw the wretched tasting thing onto my plate. "I can't eat this stuff. Do you know how many calories are in that sausage."

"You used to love this stuff," Ryan said, through a mouthful of sausage.

"Yea, before I grew a brain." I got up and cleared my plate into the trash.

"Sharpay!" Ryan cried out in horror. "Don't you know that people are dying all over the world from hunger?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "And how was I supposed to give that to them? Send it via email?" I shook my head as I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"If they can't afford food, I'm sure they don't own computers," Ryan mumbled.

I cracked open my bottle and took a sip, my eyes watching Ryan. I saw the concern in his face and I started to feel bad for not supporting his new "save the world" attitude. He was always a caring guy, but why did he have to care so much.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, fine! I'll give the food to the dog." I walked over to the trash can and looked down. I grimaced and shifted my eyes to Ryan. "Next time."

Ryan just shook his head as he chewed on a piece of pancake.

I plopped back down in front of him and placed my bottle on the table. I had my own serious issues to discuss. "So here's my Christmas list: A Louie Vuitton bag, because my old one is so last season; some new Jimmy Choo's..."

Ryan looked up at me as if I were naming items from a bargain bin. "You know there's more important things than Louie Vuitton and Jimmy Choo."

"Yea like, Coach, Manolo, Prada..." I counted on my fingers.

Ryan sighed and pushed his food about his plate. "That's not exactly what I meant."

I knew that he was starting to get frustrated with me so I pretended to be interested in him. "Well what do you want for Christmas?"

"Poverty prevention."

"What are you entering a beauty pageant?" I asked. This wasn't the Ryan I knew my whole life. Always full of energy and practically tap dancing on the table. He was so somber and gloomy, as if that trip somehow sucked out his spirit.

Ryan dropped his fork. "Seeing all of those poor kids really got to me. I want to do all that I can to help them out."

"You're not "Super Ryan," I assured him. Even if he did play a superhero in his last school production. "You can't help everyone."

"But I can help some. Starting with those in this neighborhood and you're coming with me." He pointed a forkful of scrambled eggs in my direction.

I looked away. Both from disgust and guilt. I didn't want to be selfish, but I didn't have anything to give away. What could homeless kids do with diamond earrings? Plus, I had a huge event to go to. Was I really supposed to blow it off for something I just found out about the same day?

"But what about the Christmas party?"

"Don't you think helping out at charity is more important than going to some party?" Ryan asked, a glint of passion in his eyes. Whenever Ryan was determined to do something he put his whole heart into it. Drive and determination were elements I admired, me being the same way.

I groaned.

"Ok," I muttered. "I'll be there."

"You promise?"

I thought it over for a moment. If I was going to back out, now was the time.

I studied his face and caught the sign of hope in his expression.

"Yes. I promise."

A huge grin spread across Ryan's mouth. "Great! You will never forget this."  
As I stared down at my sparkling water, I thought differently. A shiny silk China scarf is something I would never forget. But since he didn't get me one, this charity thing would have to do.


	2. My Kryptonite

**CHAPTER TWO - My Kryptonite**

Brooding, I watched my two best friends pick through dozens of gorgeous clothes in my favorite store in the mall. Since I wasn't going to the Christmas party, shopping with them would only make me feel worse. Just watching didn't seem to make me feel any better. As I sat back and observed them try on this and complain about that, I got a glimpse of what a homeless person felt like. Right in front of me lied rows and rows of delicious items with my name embroidered on them in big elaborate letters. From the moment I walked in I spotted at least four outfits I could have worn tonight. They were only a Visa slide away, and yet so far. This was so unfair.

Gabriella, one of my fortunate friends without a persuasive brother, turned to me holding the cutest red dress ever. It had a golden bow in the center and would look perfect with my red glittery peep toe heels.

She placed it up to her petite figure and gave one of her perky grins. "What do you think?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Adorable. If you want to be stuck underneath a Christmas tree."

Gabriella's grin dropped and she placed it back on the rack. "Why aren't you looking for anything?" She folded her arms. "Don't tell me you've picked out your outfit already."

Taylor, my other friend from high school, swiftly pushed through a rack of blouses. "I wouldn't put it past her. Sharpay's closet gains more weekly inventory than a department store."

I smirked. She was right. I shopped just as much as I slept. I even dreamed about shopping. A girl needs her fashion. This was one of those rare occasions when I wasn't in the buying mood. I focused my eyes onto the mannequin displayed in the storefront window. Its sparkling pink dress didn't even faze me. "I'm not going to the party."

Both girls gaped at me, their eyes wide in shock.

I may be labeled as the "drama queen" of East High, but they certainly gave me a run for my money for those dramatics.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "But it's supposed to be the biggest party of the year!"

My eyes fell to the floor just in case the pity tears decided to fall without warning. Did she have to remind me? "I know, but I promised Ryan I would go to some charity thing."

Taylor made a sound of astonishment.

I frowned. "What?"

She quickly averted her gaze to the rack before her. "Nothing."

Gabriella touched my shoulder gently with another one of her goofy smiles. She sort of looked proud. "I think that's really nice of you Sharpay."

I gave a weak smirk in reply. Of course she would think so. She was the queen of nice. I was surprised she wasn't the one who scheduled the event.

Taylor met up with us and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "Let's try another store," she suggested. "This place is too expensive for my wallet."

"Mine, too," Gabriella agreed.

I just shrugged and lead the way to the exit. There was no reason to lollygag around if I wasn't going to purchase anything. I was the main reason we shopped there in the first place. It had never been to expensive for me. Or daddy, I mean.

We headed out into the mall lobby and I froze.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. "She followed my gaze and a smile lit up her face. "Hey, Troy."

Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team and love of my life strolled his way over. His piercing blue eyes shone brightly and the lights of the Christmas tree beside us twinkled in them. His lips held his gorgeous grin and his chestnut hair sat neatly on his handsome head.

"What's up girls?"

"Hey," I replied breathlessly. I could feel a giggle fit building up inside of me and it took all the strength I had to contain them. The silly grin on my face was uncontrollable, unfortunately. Ever since we began high school, he seemed to have that effect on me. I may be a dominating force in the halls, but Troy Bolton was defiantly my kryptonite.

"Hello and goodbye!" said, Chad, Troy's best friend. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

Taylor giggled. "What's you're hurry, Chad?" Her giggles weren't as easy to contain whenever she was around Chad. It was obvious they had a thing for each other, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

Chad rubbed his stomach. "It's not me. It's my stomach." He nodded toward Troy bitterly. "Bolton won't let us stop for food until we finish our Christmas shopping which means, gotta go."

I shook my head. Leave it to them to wait to the last minute.

As Troy was pushed along by Chad, he said, "You girls are you going to the Christmas party tonight, right?"

"Yea, sure," I blurted out. Before I had a chance to stop myself I added, "We'll be there."

I could see Taylor and Gabriella exchange a look from the corner of my eye.

Troy smirked. "Cool. See you there." The boys went their way and in the distance I could hear Chad say, "What if we grabbed a burger on the way?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella cried. "I though you said..."

"I know what I said." My eyes watched Troy as he disappeared through the bustling pre-holiday crowd and my heart skipped a beat. Troy would be expecting me to be at that party. I couldn't let him down. It took two years for him to even speak to me. I was not going to let this opportunity to finally be near him slip through my fingers. "Ryan will get over it."


	3. The Female Scrooge

**CHAPTER THREE- The Female Scrooge**

"Shut up!"

I stood before my floor length mirror attached to my closet door with Ia blue dress in one hand and a cell in the other. Gabriella, Taylor and I were on three way going over the party tonight. My spirits were lifted ten times more since that morning. I couldn't wait to dazzle the guests with my incredible fashion sense. It would be impossible for Troy not to notice me. I pictured him taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. We'd swirl around effortlessly and he'd lean in towards me for a...

Gabriella giggled. "Sharpay must be having one of her Troy fantasies again."

I rolled me eyes. "I'm focused on trying to find something to wear." The fantasy just seemed to slip in.

The girls went on and on about how whatever I wore would look amazing on me, but I couldn't settle for anything. Troy was going to be there after all.

My eyes tore away from my reflection as the door creaked opened and Ryan's head peeked out. I waved for him to come in. "Hey, I'll ttyl, k? G2G!" I clicked my phone shut and turned to Ryan. "Those girls can talk forever." I moved to the mess of clothes laid out onto of my bed and restarted my conquest for the perfect look for the twentieth.

Ryan leaned up against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "It's just hard to believe they can actually understand you." His eyebrows rose as he scanned the array of items on my bed. "Wow, Shar. I'm really impressed."

I turned back to the mirror with a pink skirt and white blouse. Should I go for the sophisticated look? "For what?" I frowned and tossed the pieces onto the reject pile. I wanted Troy to think of me as a princess not a teacher.

"All these clothes. We'll need a haul truck to take this load to the charity."

I bit my lip and went back to fishing for an outfit in my ocean of clothing. "About that..."

There was a pause. "You forgot didn't you."

I cringed. The disappointment in his voice was unbearable. "No. I just... can't go."

"Sharpay!"

I turned my back and moved towards the closet. I know he was starring at me with a look that would definitely make me feel more guilty than I already felt. "I'm sorry,ok." I tried avoiding his eye contact by trying on a new pair of shoes. "I _have_ to go to the Christmas party tonight. Everyone will be looking for me. I'm like a VIP." I gave him one of my puppy pouts.

By the look on his face, it didn't seem to have an effect.

"And that's so much more important than giving to the needy."

Again with that sarcasm of his. "Maybe not if I were Robin Hood. I made plans before I even knew about this little charity."

I sat at my vanity set and brushed through my flowing blond hair. I considered whether I should go with an up-do or keep it simple and sleek.

"This 'little' charity could make a huge impact on someones life," Ryan said. "I can't believe you would turn this down for some party."

"A _Christmas_ party!" I pointed out. "That's special, too." I spun around around to face him and pushed my hair over my ear revealing a pair of Christmas tree earrings. "I can't let these go to waste."

Ryan shook his head. "What happened to you, Shar? Ever since mom and dad got that fortune two years ago you've become this material princess who cares about nothing but herself."

"That's not true." I tossed my hair and stared into the mirror. So, maybe I've changed a little, but it was for the good. What was I supposed to do, just live my normal life as if nothing happened. Our parents had money, so I spent it. That's what it's for.

"People are dying and all you're worried about is your precious jewelry. It's like you've turned into the female Scrooge. Well, why you're out having a good time, I'm going to go do something good for someone else. Have fun at your party."

With that, Ryan stormed out the door, leaving me to soak up his words and for once I was speechless. I had no idea where this was coming from. I cared about lots of people, like him for instance. And Troy. I would gladly lend Troy one of my coats if he were in need, though I'm pretty sure it would be a few sizes too small. He was the one being selfish. If he really cared about me, he would have accepted my decline and left it at that. Besides, it wasn't my fault my parents gave me everything I wanted. Even though I would scream and have a tantrum if I didn't. Still, those things didn't run my life. I could live without them.

I winced as my eyes drifted to the compartment of my closet strictly for designer dresses.

Well, I could live without some of them.

--

I glanced at my pink crown shaped clock. It was already 8, which meant I had exactly one hour until party time. I had settled on a flattering green dress with asymmetry and a high waist glittering gold belt. I found a pair of red strap-ups that I don't even remember buying in the depths of my shoe section. It never ceased to amaze me how much stuff I've accumulated, tossed in my closet and never saw again months and months later. I laid everything out on my bed and sat at my work desk, day dreaming about the fun I'd have with Troy Bolton on my arm.

I had been giggling silently at an image of Troy feeding me a piece of fruitcake, when a ring came from my laptop. My eyes went to the bottom of the screen where an IM had popped up. My brows wrinkled as I wondered who it could be. I had not too long ago got off the phone with Gabriella and Taylor. Maybe they wanted my expertise on what they were wearing.

I clicked on the icon and the IM screen maximized. In the chatting box there was another icon asking if I wanted to accept a personal one on one invite. Whatever that was I had no idea, but I clicked it anyway.

Suddenly, the screen flashed blue and an error notice came up.

I punched in multiple keys, but nothing happened.

Great, I thought. I must have downloaded a virus or something. Ryan would know how to get rid of it, but he had already gone to the charity event. Not like he would be willing to help me anyway.

I groaned and lifted my finger to press down the power button, but quickly retracted it.

The screen began swirling like a black hole, sucking all of the errors words into it's whirlwind. It grew wider and wider until it broke through the screen.

I jumped to my feet, sending my chair falling to the floor. My heart beat out of my chest and I began to get dizzy from the constant swirling. What was this? Was I dreaming?

Then, right in front of my eyes a girl flew out of the hole and landed on two feet with such grace you'd think it was normal.

The freakiest part, she was the splitting image of me.

My jaw dropped to the carpet. I had to be dreaming and this was the part where I ran. Only, my feet were glued to the spot fearing that any move could be it's last.

My eyes slowly observed who or what stood before me.

I swallowed. It was me.

From the blond hair hidden underneath the hood of a long blue robe, which looked really good on me, to the intense eyes. They bore into me and I shivered. This must be what it felt like to endure one of my icy glares.

It was surreal. I was staring at myself. This statement wouldn't seem so bizarre if it involved a mirror, but nothing separated the two of us side from air. Which came from her, because my lungs had momentarily stopped working.

"You have to come with me," she said, holding out her hand.

She even had my voice.

I stepped back, tripped over the heap of clothing on the floor and dropped onto the bed. "Wha...Who are you?"

A small smirk pulled at her mouth as she let her hood fall to her back."I'm you."


	4. Bittersweet Times

**Chapter Four- Bittersweet Times  
**

Good thing I was already sitting because a dizzy spell came over me all of a sudden and my legs would have given out on me.

I shook my head furiously. "No. You can't be me. I'm me!"

She gave a sigh of impatience. "I'm you from the future!"

I blinked. "What?"

The future me lifted a shoulder casually. "You can do anything with the Internet now days."

I didn't understand. She looked just as I do now. Besides the long robe and hair that could have been tamed a bit, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference from this me to that me.

"How far into the future?"

"Does it really matter? Now come on, let's go!"

I wrinkled my brows. "Go where?"

"Time traveling."

This was too much for me. I pressed my fingers to my temples and rubbed them gently. This may have caused the throbbing in my head to slow down, but the queasiness in my stomach only got worse.

Future me bent down so that we were face to face. "Listen to me, ok. We don't have time to waste so move it!"

My eyes narrowed. Oh, that was the last straw. No one ordered Sharpay Evens around.

I stood to my feet, planting them firmly on the floor. I wasn't going to let this cheap version of me think she can just materialize into my room and tell me what to do.

"Listen here you Twilight clone. I have a party to attend in less than an hour. I don't have time to play around through time and space."

"Don't you get it?" she asked. "You're night out has just been cancelled. If you don't leave right now, you'll be dealing with the consequences." Her voice faltered. "I should know."

"What consequences?" I asked, my own voice losing its power. I had watched enough reruns of "Back to the Future" to know that if just one thing changed, the whole world could go out of whack.

"There's only one way to find out." She turned her head towards the eerily glowing blue screen, which brought a chill down my spine.

I rubbed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg. "Or you could just tell me. I think it'll be easier that way."

The future me rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

I stared down at it uneasily. I could stand there and rebel as much as I wanted, but if she was a stringent as I was now we wouldn't get anywhere. I sighed. This was so not how I pictured this night to go.

I took a hold of her hand and tightly closed my eyes. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Hold on!"

Suddenly I felt a rush as we leapt into the air. My hair blew wildly about my face as a raging wind took control of us, sucking us in like a tornado.

What seemed like only seconds later, the wind stopped and the noise hushed.

I slowly opened my eyes and frowned.

We were standing in one of the halls of East High. Loud chatting and the sounds of lockers slamming surrounded us. In every direction, students were hanging out with friends and heading towards classrooms. This couldn't be right.

"What's going on? I asked. "What's everyone doing here on a Saturday?"  
Future me observed the halls. "Welcome to East High freshman year. Or should I say welcome back."

I looked around nervously and wondered if we should be hiding or something. Everyone knew about my twin brother Ryan, but it would pretty hard to explain my new twin sister.

"Don't worry," the future me said, "No one can see or hear you."

I glanced around, not impressed. If I wanted to come see this place, I could have waited until after Christmas break. "This is what you wanted to show me. How tragic."

"Not yet." She scanned the halls carefully then stopped when she found what she was looking for. She nodded towards a scrawny girl heading down the hall with her head down. A pair of black framed glasses sat on her nose and her hair was so disheveled a comb would have serious problems trying to mess with it. Her clothes were worn and frayed at the edges and it looked like she got them from a thrift store.

My heart fell to my stomach. "Oh no…"

That girl, that hideous, timid girl was me. I looked away unable to stand the embarrassment.

"Bitter times, I know" future me said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Bitter times? No one even knew I existed. Believe it or not, I was a loser. I had no friends, barely any money. I was a complete outcast.

Just then the memories of this moment rushed to my mind.

My eyes flashed towards Ms. Darbus' homeroom. Standing right near the doorway were Troy and his basketball goons. Just as I remembered it.

I cringed. "Please no."

The past me slowly crept up to Troy and gave a small smile. "Hey, Troy."

Stifled laughs came from behind Troy, but the future me didn't notice. She was too busy drooling in public. At least when I grew up I learned to show some dignity.

Troy gave the past me a smile and I could still feel the butterflies that emerged.

"Hey, Sharpay."

The future me smiled back and continued down the hall with her eyes still glued to Troy's. Those brilliant blue eyes.

"Look out!"

It was too late.

She crashed into a solid figure in front of her and the next thing she knew she was covered in one of Zeke's vanilla cream pies.

Roars of laughter erupted in the halls and she quickly ran away as tears welled up in her eyes.

My cheeks burned. Reliving that moment still felt as if it just happened. I was so humiliated that I locked myself in the bathroom for the first two periods. "Now that that catastrophe is over, can we go?"

"We're not done here, yet?" the future me said.

I groaned.

"Poor girl."

I turned my head at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Can't catch a break."

I placed my hand to my heart. Troy actually felt sorry for me?

Chad snickered. "At least she can catch a pie with her face. Hey, maybe we should recruit her for the team."

I knew I didn't like him.

"I hope she's alright," Zeke said, glancing over his shoulders guilty. He should have felt guilty. Who carried pies down school hallways?

"Don't worry about it," Troy said. "I bet she's been through worse." He patted Zeke on the shoulder and headed into homeroom.

Zeke stood in place for a moment looking in the direction the past me had ran. He sighed and followed behind the gang.

A dreamy smile spread across my face. "If only I had heard Troy's words, that day would have been so much better." It would have been bittersweet times. Literally.

"But…" the future me started. Then she just shook her head and took my hand. "Time for stop number two."

--

The second time around through the time travel tube wasn't so bad. Still nothing I could ever get used to, but at least that puking sensation was gone.

This time we landed in front of an apartment labeled: 3C. A place I knew too well.

I stepped forward and slid my foot over the thick welcome mat with "Home Sweet ome" embroidered on it in green and purple yarn. My mom made it herself. You could tell from the missing H that she was no professional. A lot of things had to be hand made because we couldn't afford quality things. You learned to live with it.

"Ready?" the future me asked.

I looked up at the door. "No, but you're just going to push me in anyway."

I twisted the doorknob and walked inside.


	5. Lava Springs

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update as fast as I can for you guys. Merry Christmas and I hope you get everything you asked for.  
**

**God Bless:)**

**loves from Creativelyyourz  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Lava Springs  
**

What welcomed me was enough to make your stomach churn.

An ugly, yellow sofa sat in the middle of the tiny living room. Before it sat a small black and white TV perched up on a wooden chair. The windows were hidden beneath fading orange curtains and the threadbare carpet looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months.

I heard the clinging of utensils in the dining room and looked to my left. My whole family sat around a round wobbly table in silence. Sitting before us was a plate and a glass of tap water. A detestation I could never put into my mouth now. Each plate barely had anything on it. The meal of that night was leftover tuna casserole and bread, un-toasted because we couldn't afford a microwave.

The past me, now in totally different attire consisting of a red sweater and faded blue jeans, reached for the last piece of bread. At the same, a hatless Ryan reached for the bread.

"Oh, you go ahead," the past me insisted.

Ryan shook his head. "No. It's ok. You take it."

"We can share it." She took the bread and split it into two giving the larger portion to Ryan with a smile. Our parents watched on with pride and a hint of shame because of the lives their children were forced to live. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ryan replied before stuffing his piece into his mouth.

I looked over by the television and spotted a plant next to it. It had been adorned with glitter and other craft projects Ryan and me had created during our elementary years. At the top was a yellow star made out of construction paper. We did that together.

My eyes drifted back to the table. The moment I saw it I knew why my future self had brought me to this memory. This was the Christmas that I would remember for the rest of my life.

I jumped as the phone sitting on the floor next to me began to ring.

My dad excused himself from his seat, moved over to it and bent down to pick it up. "Hello?"

I studied his facial expressions while the past me went on breaking her bread apart so that she could reserve it as long as possible.

His eyes lowered to the phone and his head nodded frequently. After a two-minute conversation with whoever occupied the other line the phone dropped. My dad sat still crouched over as he had somehow frozen in time. He quickly lifted the phone back to his ear, gave a few nods and uh huhs and placed the phone back on the receiver in slow motion.

He turned to his family at the table, stunned.

"What is it dear," my mother asked, her eyes laced with fear.

My dad paused for what seemed like forever. "We're rich!"

My mother jumped to her feet and raced over to him. "What?"

"That was George on the phone."

George was the owner of the Lava Springs Country Club. My dad worked for him as a caddy when he was younger and he took him in like his own son. A few years down the line, George's family moved away and he left the Club under someone else's care. That guy fired my dad and hired more professional workers. My dad hadn't seen or heard from George since.

My dad continued. "He and his wife are leaving the country."

My mom frowned. "I don't understand?"

"They're leaving Lava Springs to us!"

Now my mom understood completely. Her eyes widened and she screamed for joy. She gathered up Ryan and me and we all embraced each other into a warm hug filled with wails and tears.

I understood that the Lava Springs was a filthy rich establishment, but I didn't realize how big of a dramatic change it would be for my family. How everything we knew would drastically alter in one night. Once I familiarized myself with a credit card, that's when I knew that Sharpay Evens would never be the same.

I wiped away a tear and turned to my future self. "Ok, I get it. You wanted to remind me of how unfortunate I was. Believe me, I never forget. That's why I am the way I am. I never want to go back to being that low."

"But don't you think you should at least help those who are?"

"What difference can one person make?"

"Come on." Future me hooked her arm with mine. "I'll show you."

--

In a flash we were standing outside underneath a giant gray tent. Up ahead a sign read: "A Gift to Remember". We must have traveled back to the present time.

I observed everything around me. The place was pact. My eyes slid over to a corner of the tent. "Wow."


	6. Tiffany

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry about the short chapter, but I really wanted to update on Christmas Day. Especially this chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Tiffany**

In the corner to the right of the sign sat what looked like hundreds of bags and boxes filled with everything from food to toys. Boxes and bags were dropped one by one as new arrivals appeared ever second and it looked like the pile grew larger right before my eyes. I guess one person really can make a difference.

I searched around the enormous crowd. Ryan had to be around her somewhere. Finally spotting him behind a table, I made my way over. I was sort of relieved he couldn't see me. I wasn't completely sure if he had forgiven me yet.

"Just sign there, and place you're box over there. Thank you, for your contribution." Ryan nodded to a tall man holding two hefty boxes. He nodded in return and proceeded in the direction Ryan had indicated.

I smirked. He seemed so happy here. A lot happier since he came home. I've heard of some overwhelming feeling a person got for doing something nice for others, but I hadn't been privileged with that experience yet.

Up next was a little girl who didn't look older than 7. Her dark hair was tied in a red ribbon and in her hand she held a baby doll dressed in a dingy white gown.

Ryan smiled brightly down at her. "Hello, there. And what's your name?"

"Christina," she replied shyly.

Ryan nodded toward the doll. "What do you have here?"

Christina placed the doll on the table. "Her names Tiffany. I got her for Christmas last year." She pressed down the dolls dress gingerly.

"And you want her to go to charity?" Ryan asked.

Christina nodded. "I hope it's ok. She's the only toy I have left since our house burnt down."

Ryan's eyes narrowed in sympathy. "Why are you giving her away?"

She stared back at him with confusion. "Because that's what you do on Christmas."

With a crooked smirk, Ryan carefully picked up the doll. "You're right. And because this is such a special gift we will make sure its well taken care of." He sat the doll next to him and grabbed a candy cane from a mug in front of him. "Merry Christmas, Christina."

Christina's face lit up as he handed it to her. "Merry Christmas!"

As she walked away, I stared after her. How could someone be so joyful and giving even though they've just lost everything?

"Wow, Shar. I don't remember being so emotional when I was your age."

I sniffed back a few tears as my future self stood beside me.

"I'm not crying." I folded my arms and bounced on my toes. "It's just a little chilly."

"Sure."

"Am I supposed to know that girl or something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, but I just wanted you to see that it's not as hard as you think to be a cheerful giver. And…" she pulled out a small watch. "You still have enough time to join in if you want."

I sighed. There goes that dilemma again.

"But first, let's check out the party. Then you can decide which of the choices are best."

Hmm. Stay here and watch more depressing transactions or actually enjoy myself tonight?

Decisions, decisions…


	7. Dateless

**Chapter Seven- Dateless**

We entered through the double doors of the Lava Springs Hotel grand hall. My dad had enjoyed our little get together the past summer so much that he volunteered to sponsor East High's Christmas Bash.

The doorway was decorated with green garland filled with golden ribbons. The tables speckled around varied with green and red tablecloths underneath a golden vase filled with poinsettias. In the center of it all stood a massive Christmas tree ornamented with silver frosted bulbs, twinkling lights and a bright glowing star at its top, which nearly graced the roof.

All this was great, but once my eyes spotted Troy everything evaporated. My eyes slid from his black slacks, past his green button down and up to his sparkling eyes.

"I think I just made my decision."

"Suit yourself…"

I ignored my future self's warnings and strode over to Troy placing on my best smile. Even though he couldn't see me, I still wanted to look my best just in case he could feel my presence.

"What's up Zeke?" Troy asked, as I reached them near the refreshment table.

Zeke shook his head anxiously as he poured himself a cup of red punch. "Nothing."

Chad, a plateful of everything the table had to offer in hand, held up a tree shaped brownie with red and green sprinkles. "Dude, you're cup's on the table not the floor."

Zeke's eyes flashed down at his plastic cup. The majority of the punch ended up on the white tablecloth. "Oh, man!" He grabbed a bunch of napkins and pressed them on the spill.

"Something on your mind?" Troy asked.

"Not really?" Zeke glanced up at the entrance, then around the room. "Have you seen Sharpay?"

Troy and Chad exchanged looks.

"No," Chad said, "And I'm not sure I want to."

Zeke's eyes dropped to the stain. "It's just she promised to meet me here. I figured tonight could be the night to finally tell her how I feel."

Chad screwed up his face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing. I mean Sharpay's…"

"So busy with acting and stuff," Troy interjected. "It probably just slipped her mind."

"You're right," Zeke agreed. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I." Chad said, gaining snickers from Troy.

I frowned.

My future self folded her arms. "I'm guessing Troy is right. You don't remember do you?"

I bit my lip as I tried to recollect the happenings of the past weak.

I sighed. "Now I do."

Usually my mind is as sharp as my wit, but for some reason I totally forgot about Zeke's proposal. Then I knew exactly why.

-_Flashback-_

_ I met Gabriella and Taylor in the hall after the last bell of the day and lead the way to our neighboring lockers._

_ "So girls, are we still on for our shopping date this weekend?"_

_ "Absolutely," Gabriella said, yanking open her locker. "I can't find anything to wear for the party tomorrow."_

_ "Ditto," Taylor said. She pressed her books against her chest and stared off into the distance dreamily. "I can't believe Chad actually built up the nerve to ask me to go with him." Her eyes flicked back towards us. "As friends I mean."  
_

_ I snorted. I wasn't even aware Chad could fit anything that wasn't basketball related into his curly top head. "What about you, Gabriella? Have you found a date, yet?"_

_ Gabriella shut her locker and leaned up against it. "Nope. But, it's ok. Just as long as I'm with friends, I know I'll have a good time."_

_ Cute, I thought. It was fine for her to show up on her own, that was to be expected. But there was no way I was going to show up dateless. I've had enough humiliation in my lifetime._

_ Gabriella lightly bumped me. "What about you, Sharpay? Who are you going with?"_

_ There was only person I could think of who was sufficient enough to have me on his arm. The only problem was that he hadn't asked me._

_ "Troy of course" I said, slamming my pink bejeweled locker door. _

_ "Really?" Gabriella asked. She looked a little let down, but quickly brightened back up at my questioning gaze. "That's great."_

_ "Yea. He just doesn't know it, yet."_

_ I took off down the hall and heard the girls scurry behind me._

_ "Well, aren't you going to ask him?" Taylor asked. _

_ "Of course!" I replied. I was aware that everyone thought I was oozing with confidence, but the truth was every time I came into contact with Troy it all just melted away. I hated being under someone else's control, but I couldn't shake it. I really wanted to go to the dance with him, but the thought of asking him literally made me sick to my stomach. _

_ What if he said in front of everyone.? My heart would be crushed into thousands of pieces and my whole demeanor would be belittled. The image I worked so hard to uphold would be crushed. Inside, I fervently hoped that he would ask me first so I could avoid the torment. _

_ We turned the corner and I stopped in my tracks, causing the girls to crash in back of me. _

_ There he was in his shining glory. In actuality it was the sun shining through the entrance of the school, but it was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on._

_ "Now's your chance," Taylor said. _

_ I gulped. I couldn't back out now. Gabriella and Taylor would think of me as a coward and that is not how I wanted to be remembered in the halls. _

_ Here goes nothing. _

_ I took a step forward and the next second I was confronted by Zeke._

_ "Hey, Sharpay," he greeted, grinning widely. _

_ I gave a silent groan._

_ "Uh, can I talk to you for a moment." He eyed the girls bashfully. "Alone." _

_ Taylor cocked an eyebrow and shot a curious look my way. "Yea, sure. We'll be outside."_

_ They moved down the hall and Gabriella turned around giving me two thumbs up._

_ I shook my head and turned back to Zeke. I was actually relieved he interrupted my quest. It gave me more time to wait it out in hopes that Troy would hurry up and come to his senses already. _

_ "What is it?" I asked. _

_ Zeke cleared his throat. "Well, uh…"_

_"Spit it out already!" I glanced over his tall stature and watched as a girl approached Troy. My heart jolted. She was going to get to him before I could. I had to do something! _

_"So? What do you say?" Zeke asked. _

_"Yea, yea. Sure," I replied absently. _

_He grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome, I'll see you there."_

_I brushed off whatever Zeke was talking about as he walked away and speedily moved towards my target._

_I waved my arm in the air with full animation. "Oh, Troy!" _

_Troy spun around and smirked when our eyes met. _

_I nearly toppled over, but quickly regained my composure and jumped in front of the girl. I glared at her over my shoulder. "Could you excuse, us. Thank you."_

_"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Troy asked. _

_ My insides tingled at the sound of his voice. "I wanted to make sure you were coming to the dance on Saturday. You know it wouldn't be a party without you."_

_ "Yea, I'm going." He confirmed._

_ "So who's the lucky lady?" I asked. I tried to not to sound too interested. I didn't want him to think I was desperate. No matter how truthful that may be._

_ Troy focused his attention to the floor. "There isn't one actually. I was thinking about going solo. Just me and the guys."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ Well there goes that._

_ "Are you...?"_

_ "No! Me, too. Solo, I mean…yea." I dropped my eyes and felt the redness rush to my cheeks. Why did I have to be such a dork?_

_ "Cool."_

_ I looked back up and was met by his breathtaking smile.  
_

_ "You know you're cute when you're not being intimidating."_

_ I giggled. _

_ "See you around?"_

_ "Most definitely."_

_ As I watched him stroll away I grew dizzy and was certain that I would pass out any minute. _

_Troy Bolton thought I was cute. _

--

"Come on, guys! Let's dance!"

I awoke from my recollections by the sound of Gabriella's voice. She and Taylor made their way through the mass of celebrating students to get to the guys.

I observed her attire and was mildly impressed. She wore a blue dress that stopped at her knee and gold heels. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders in shiny ringlets. Next to her, Taylor looked equally passable with a whit top, red skirt and white pumps. The red headband placed over her brown bob haircut accentuated the whole ensemble. My keen fashion since must have finally rubbed off on them.

"I'm almost finished," Chad cried as Taylor took his plate and sat it on the table.

"We'll have plenty of time for food later, but first I want to see what you've got."

Chad smirked. "I'm up for a challenge."

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Just friends? Please.

Now alone, Troy turned to Gabriella and ran his eyes over her with admiration. "You look… beautiful."

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "I had to look good for my date."


	8. Bah Handbag: A Sharpay Evan's Story

**Happy New Years everyone! I hope everyone's 09' is starting off on the right track. I'm sorry for not finishing this before Christmas, but I hope you still read it even though it's January:) **

**God Bless!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Bah Handbag: A Sharpay Evan's Story**

"What…"

Trembling, I watched as Troy took her hand and nodded toward a white arch entangled with blinking lots. My stomach dropped.

At the top of the arch hung a bough of mistletoe.

Gabriella grinned. "You read my mind Troy Bolton."

Troy led them toward the arch and stopped underneath it. I turned away before I could see what happened next.

How could Gabriella do that to me? She knew how much I liked Troy. She and Taylor had to endure my giddy ramblings about him everyday! If only I were actually there, that would be me making out with Troy underneath the mistletoe.

"I want to go home," I whispered, mostly to myself because I had forgotten that my future self stood beside me.

She took my arm wordlessly and I closed my eyes as the tears slid down my face.

Once I opened them again we were back in my room. I let go of my future self's arm and collapsed onto my bed.

I just sat there in silence. What was there to say? My best friend stole the one guy I had ever loved, my brother hates me and a perfectly good outfit went to waste.

At that moment, I felt just like the pathetic girl from my past. All alone on a Saturday night with no friends. Just me and myself. The only thing missing from that lonely equation was the fact that I was actually happy. I may not have had a closet filled with designer threads (more like a box of tattered jeans and worn out sneakers) but I did have the love of my family including Ryan. And now I may have messed that all up just because I wanted to go to some party where I would apparently get my heart broken. To be honest, it wasn't even worth it.

I finally looked up at my future self who sat quietly next to me. "So I guess this is it?"

She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "Not quite." She rose to her feet and turned her back towards me as she unbuttoned her robed.

I waited patiently, which is a first, until she turned around to face me.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

No wonder she hid behind that thing the whole time. She wore a gray shirt with so many holes you'd think it was netted. Her jeans were faded and ripped at the knees, and her patent black flats, previously hidden under the robe, were muddy and smashed at the heels.

"What happened to you?"

"You happened to me," she said softly. "I think it's time we took a look into your future."

I threw my head back and groaned. It's not over yet? "I don't want to go back into the time warp. My head is still spinning from the last trip."

"That's the good thing about the world wide web." My future self retrieved a small remote from her robe's pocket and pointed it to my laptop. "We can bring the future to us."

She pressed a button and the screen that played my pink convertible screensaver grew into the size of the wall behind it. She clicked another button and a black screen with the words, "Bah Handbag: A Sharpay Evan's Story" popped up.

I frowned. How fortunate. She just so happened to have a power point presentation handy just in case I changed my mind about traveling digitally.

My future self cleared her throat and clicked to the next slide. A picture came up of me standing amongst the rest of my classmates, all of us wearing matching red gowns and square hats. "You graduated, though not in the top of your class because you tossed aside Gabriella who helped with your classes. Even so, you managed to earn a B average. A average in drama."

"Of course," I said. No surprise there.

She clicked to the next screen. Another picture showed me holding up an acceptance letter. "You're plans were to go Juilliard and become the greatest star who ever lived." She paused. I'm assuming for dramatic effect. "But unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way."

The next screen showed a pile of bills on my bed.

"During the summer after graduation, you maxed out all of your credit cards. Our parents refused to give you another one because you were too proud to get a job."

A job search screen popped up with a censored sign stamped on it. That could be easily avoided. I'll just try not to use up all my credit.

A thought flashed across my mind. What if due to some unexpected expenses, I end up maxing them up anyway.

"What could I have possibly spent so much money on?"

My future self's eyes moved to my closet pointedly.

"Oh." I may be a big shopper, but I know how to budget. At least I used to.

"So, while you watched everyone else go off to college, you stayed here." The next slide showed a picture of Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Chad and Zeke. The schools they attended were written underneath their names. "Then mom and dad moved to Bermuda." My parents stood before my dad's helicopter waving happily. "They figured since Ryan was off to collage, soon you would finally wise up and get a job to pay for your tuition. That would leave them to do whatever they wanted. So they left you the house and were on their way."

At least I had a place to stay.

"Yet, somehow you managed to spend every dime of the money they left for the house and ended up on the street."

Or not!

The screen showed a picture of our house with a "For Sale" sign on the lawn.

My future self folded her arms across her chest. "Not exactly the fairytale life you expected is it?"

I shook my head in horror. "I don't believe you. My parents would never let that happen."

"You gave them no choice. You were held up so high on your pedestal that you forgot how much work it took for your parents to keep you there in the first place."

"What about Ryan?" I asked, a slight hint of hope in my voice. "He wouldn't let me live out on the street." Even if I did let him down by not going to the charity, we're twins. He couldn't hate me forever. Could he?

"He tried to help you. He took you in and gave you everything you needed. All with his hard earned cash from a part time caddy job at the hotel."

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Until this." She pressed the button again and a newspaper clipping popped up. The caption read "Ryan Evans wins over the critics again with his brilliant performance."

My future self stared at me with hard eyes. "Ryan went on to become one of the most successful Broadway actors in history. You were so upset because he got everywhere you wanted to be, that you cut yourself off from him. After everything he did for you, you just walked away never to be heard from again."

I stared up at the photo. Ryan's star quality shone through the screen. His eyes were filled with fire and zeal. I saw something inside of him I never noticed before. He belonged on that stage.

"Instead of congratulating him or giving something as little as a "thank you", you became jealous. Your heart grew cold and you secluded yourself from the world. After freezing nights on a bench in the park, Ryan finally found you. He took you to his condo and gave you this robe."

She slipped off the robe and handed it to me. I took it delicately and laid it on my lap. It felt so soft. I slowly slid my hand over the linen interior. He had good taste and a worthless sister who didn't deserve him.

That's when the tears began to fall uncontrollably. I had been so engulfed in my own life that it was like no one else's mattered. Ryan had been the best friend I have ever had and I treated him like some random guy instead of my own flesh and blood. My parents were going off to Bermuda and I didn't even get the chance to tell them how much I appreciated all they've done for us. The three most valuable people in my life were constantly being put on the back burner to my selfish priorities.

I had to set things right before it was too late.

"How can I fix this?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face. "Please tell me there's a way."

"You know the way." My future self said. "Trust me." She scooped up the robe, put her arms through and tossed the hood over her head. "See you in the future. Hopefully there's a change when I get back."

We shared a smile and before I could blink my eyes, she was gone and my laptop was back to normal.

I drew in a deep breath. She was right. There was going to be a change. Starting now.

I bounced to my feet and raced to my closet.


	9. One Person

**Chapter 9- One Person  
**

I stopped in front of the "Gift to Remember tent", huffing and puffing, and dropped the two massive garbage bags I had been struggling to drag along. Ryan was right. Maybe I should have used a tow truck. I rubbed my aching arms and craned my neck over the thick line forming at the table Ryan occupied. Finally, I spotted his white fedora and saw him smiling up at an elderly lady holding an antique vase. The lady proceeded toward the pile of drop offs and Ryan shook the hand of the next donator before catching my gaze.

I gave a weak smile and waved. I heard him say "Excuse me" to the man he had been assisting and he stepped around the table to meet me .

"Sharpay..." He slowed down once he noticed the bags sitting next to me stuffed with every piece of clothing I could fit in them. "I...I don't know what to say."

I shook my head. "You don't have to say anything. I do. I'm sorry. I made a promise and I should have kept my word. I just hope that it's not too late."

"No, we still have another 7 minutes."

I sighed. "I meant for us."

Ryan folded his arms and listened intently.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you not to hate me anymore."

His shoulders loosened. "I don't hate you Shar. Yea, I was a little upset, but you're my sister. I would have gotten over it eventually. Anyway, you're here now so it's like it never even happened."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Good, because I was hoping you could give me a hand."

Ryan laughed. "Sure."

He picked up my bags by the hefty ties and quickly let them fall back down. "Did you pack your whole room in here or something," he asked sliding them across the grass.

I giggled. "Just about." I followed Ryan over to the check in line. I glanced up at the the towering bags wondering if mine would even fit when I saw the little girl Christina standing a few feet away from them.

"Ryan, I'll be right back."

Ryan's eyes widened? "There's more?"

I stuck my hand in my right pocket and nodded. "Just a little."

I slowly made my way over to Christina, and knelt beside her. "Hi."

She smiled shyly, sticking her finger in her mouth. "Hi."

"That was really sweet of you giving your doll away," I said. "It made me want to do something nice, too."

She tilted her head and stared at me curiously. "You gave away your doll, too?"

I smirked. She's so cute. "No, but I am giving these away." I reached inside my pocket again and pulled out my Christmas tree earrings. I held up her hand and placed them in her palm. "I want you to have these."

Christina's face lit up. "Me? But why?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when someone does something good." I pressed one of the diamonds set in one of the dangling Christmas trees. "This could buy you many more dolls than you could ever want."

Christina smiled brightly and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Thank you so much. This is the best present ever."

I closed my eyes and felt a rush of emotions I haven't felt in two years. It took me back to that time in our old apartment when I shared the last piece of bread with Ryan. I felt just as good as I did then. This little girl could be happy again because of me giving away a few diamonds I would have ended up loosing anyway.

Christina let go."God Bless you lady! And Merry Christmas!" She gave once last adorable smile and raced off to her parents. I stood up and watched their reaction once she showed them the earrings. They looked exactly like my parents when they got that life changing call. That's when I realized one person _could_ make a big difference.

Ryan walked back over to me staring over my shoulder. He nodded. "Here comes the vans."

I turned to see a few trucks pulling up beside the tent. "Is that going to be enough?"

Ryan smirked. "Thank you for coming. This really means a lot to me."

I nodded. "You were right. It does feel good to give back."

"I'm so proud of you, Shar." Ryan pulled me into hug and for the second time that day I felt the ice melt away from heart. I was proud of myself, too.

We pulled apart and Ryan glanced down at his watch. "If you want, we'll still have time to check out the Christmas party after we load up."

I cocked an eyebrow and stared down at the grass. "I don't think so." I caught his look of confusion. "I mean, I've been to enough parties. What's one gonna hurt?"

"Come one, you deserve it."

I guess I did, but there were a few things I'd rather not witness twice in the same night. Still, it was going to be the biggest party of the year. Maybe my outfit wouldn't go to waste after all.

I shrugged. "Why not."

--

The Christmas party was still in full blast when Ryan and I arrived. I had a serious case of deja vu as my eyes slid around the hall recognizing every inch of it from the decorations to the guests' apparel.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Ryan said, "You want anything?"

I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." I watched him stroll over to the refreshments table, greeting his friends along the way. He looked nice in his green button down, matching hat, black pants and red tie. Very festive. I smirked to myself as I thought of how just a few hours ago I was afraid he would never want to speak to me again. Now we were getting along better than ever. Thanks to my reality check, were growing closer and I was becoming a new person. A better person.

I nodded to the beat of some up tempo pop song and searched around the room for Troy. A little part of me hoped that with my good deeds came a change of events, but when I saw him and Gabriella wrapped around each other on the floor I knew that some things just weren't meant to be.

"Hey, Sharpay. You made it."

Zeke made his way towards me with a huge grin.

The conversation that I blocked out when he approached me in the hall came to mind and I felt guilty. It was a good thing Ryan convinced me to go or I might have gotten another visit from the future because of a broken heart.

I smiled."You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"Well to be honest, yea." He glanced over his shoulder towards the refreshment table. "I saw Ryan and he told me you were here. It's a good thing, too because it would have been hard to return your present."

"You bought me a present?" For the first time I noticed his hands were hiding behind his back.

He revealed what looked like a shirt box tightly wrapped in shiny red and gold paper with a red bow on top. "Merry Christmas, Sharpay."

I took it gratefully and didn't waste time tearing away the paper. I figured it was an assortment of pastries, but when I pulled open the box top my stomach fell. Inside lied the same blue robe my future self wore. The one Ryan gave me. "Where'd you get this?"

Zeke rocked on his heels nervously. "My mom makes them. She says they're going to be big in the future so I thought of you. You being the fashion trendsetter and all."

I took the robe out of the box, slipped my arms through it and wrapped it around my body. Suddenly my cell beeped. I retrieved it from my beaded green clutch and checked out the ID screen. It read: video message. I frowned I don't get video messages.

I turned to Zeke and held up a finger. "One second."

I took a few steps away and flipped open my cell.

My future self smiled back at me. "Surprise!"

"I don't understand," I said. "You told me Ryan gave me this robe."

"He did," my future self said. The smirk playing on her mouth was unsettling. "You ready for a last peek into your potential future?"

Why didn't I see this coming? "Why not?"

My future self snapped her fingers and everyone around me froze. My eyes roamed around the hall catching glimpses of dancers frozen in hilarious mid moves, punch frozen in mid pour and Troy and Gabriella frozen in mid kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"Make it quick," I mumbled. The last thing I needed was an ongoing vision of that.


	10. A Sharpay Production

**I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I had to split it in two cause it was getting a little long. I'm sorry!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10- A Sharpay Production  
**

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for another stomach jolting trip to the future when my future self cleared her throat. I popped open one eye.

"Well?"

"I thought I'd try something different this time," she said. "Are you in for a feature film?"

I flashed a smirk. A movie starring me? "Do you even have to ask?"

Her expression reflected my own. "I present to you a Sharpay Production, _Out of the Blue."_

I forced myself to shake away the wandering thoughts of accepting my award for that flick, and gave my full attention to the video playing on my cell phone.

After a very compelling title screen and fading in and out names (I practically bubbled over in excitement when I read: Sharpay Evans), the hotel's entrance came into view. Students were pouring out of the double doors and moving towards the crowded parking lot indicating that the party had ended.

In the midst of it all, Zeke stood alone leaned up against the building. He looked upset as his eyes focused on something in the distance.

The camera's view switched to what held his attention and at once I knew the cause of his hurt. Troy and I were facing each other, our fingers entwined. The robe Zeke gave me lied loosely over my arm. A smile was stretched across my face as Troys soft eyes stared into mine. He leaned forward and my eyes closed as I anticipated his next move. Sure enough, our lips met and he released his hands to wrap his arms around my waist. I lifted my arms and snaked them around his neck at the same time letting the robe fall to the ground.

Zeke shifted his gaze.

Even though this would have been one of the best moments in my life, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I watched as Troy released himself and took my hand leading the way to his truck. I didn't even go back to pick up the robe, but instead just left it there.

Once we were out of sight, Zeke slowly walked over to the robe and scooped it up. He dusted it off and through it over his shoulder, his eyes still watching me and Troy.

Chad, Taylor and Gabriella stood beside him also witnessing my insensitive actions.

"You alright, man?" Chad asked, patting him on the back.

Zeke nodded sadly. "Yea. It's no big deal. I guess I was out of my league anyway."

"No," Taylor disagreed, "You're a good guy Zeke. She was just too blind to see that."

Gabriella shrugged. "There's nothing you can do when it comes to true love."She gave a small smile that showed traces of her own struggle to cope. "No matter what you feel inside."

"Just be glad you don't have to put up with her." Chad shook his head. "Poor, Troy."

Zeke snickered softly, but he still seemed heartbroken as the scene faded to black.

"Four Years Later" flashed on the screen and a much older Zeke moved swiftly through a busy street. A phone was pressed to his ear and his eyes were bright, a total transformation from his previous state. He looked snazzy and professional in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie.

"I know. I can't wait either. I'll see you when I get home." He smiled. "I love you, too."

He clicked his cell shut and slipped it into his pants pocket before jogging across the street before the light turned green. He reached inside his pocket again and pulled out his car keys pressing a button towards a black BMW convertible. He briefly glanced at the parking meter and smiled in victory. Right on time.

He took hold of the driver's door and stopped. Across the way something caught his eye. His eyes grew wide and he took off. He headed into the park located right next to the place his car sat, picking up speed on the way. I recognized the park from childhood memories where Ryan and I would run wild on the kiddie gym and race down the monkey bars. It reminded me of the good times where every little thing had so much more meaning to me.

Zeke skid to a halt before a bench, his chest rapidly heaving up and down. He stared down in horror at the the person occupying it. It was a sleeping girl dressed in mangled rags. Her knees pressed up against her chest and her hands were folded under her head where a threadbare wool hat sat snugly.

Zeke knelt down and softly rubbed his thumb against the girl's dirty cheek. "Sharpay..."

I gasped. That hideous creature was me?

He shook her gently and her eyes slowly opened. They narrowed upon his recognition. "Zeke?"

"Sharpay! Sharpay come on, I'm going to get you home."

She groaned, "Leave me alone," before closing her eyes again and cuddling back up against the bench.

"Sharpay, please! Let me take you to Ryan."

"I don't care about Ryan," she said, her eyes still shut. "Just go."

"But..."

She shot up from her seat and scrambled to her feet giving a clearer view of herself. While Zeke had grown into a handsome and polished young man, she or I grew about 10 years older. I looked like a hobo. I cringed as I noticed the newspaper sticking to the bottom of her dirty shoe. I _was_ a hobo.

"Have you not gotten the clue, yet?" she snapped. "Or are you just too stupid to understand."

I watched Zeke's expression and it made me uncomfortable. I wasn't just a hobo I was a cranky hobo.

"I don't need your help!"

"Sharpay, you're sleeping on a bench in the middle of a public park," Zeke said spreading his arm out towards the vast grounds. "This isn't you!"

"You don't know who I am anymore."

Zeke lowered himself so that their eyes were leveled. "Let me help you. I'll take you to Ryan where you'll be safe. Please!" He reached for her hand, but she yanked it away.

"I said, leave me alone!"

Having no other choice, Zeke took a step back and shrugged. "Ok. Fine. I'll leave you alone." He gave her one last pleading look and turned away.

The future me dropped back onto the bench, the fury in her eyes transitioning to pain. Her lip trembling and her eyes filling with water, she hid her face in her hands and broke down.

--

The next scene showed Zeke pounding on a door with the number 57 hanging near the top. The door swung open and I nearly dropped my cell.

Ryan stood in the doorway, scowling, only he looked nothing like the brother I grew up with. His pale skin was about three shades darker; his once blonde hair had been dyed jet black (with no hat in sight); and his attire, which consisted of a white collared shirt under an opened black vest and black jeans, made him look like he just got finished a photo shoot for Armani.

"Zeke! Wh..."

"I found Sharpay."

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. "What? Where is she?"

"She's at the park," Zeke said. He struggled to get the words out. "I think she's been sleeping there all this time. I tried to bring her here, but she kept pushing me away. Like she always does."

"Hey," Ryan said, noticing the remorse on his face, "Don't worry about it. You tried." He frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Italy?"

"Yea, but I wanted to give something to Sharpay before I left." He bent down and reached into a shopping bag that sat by his feet. He lifted out the blue robe.

Ryan took it solemnly. "Thanks, man. She didn't appreciate it then, but I know she will now."

Zeke gave a little smile. "I hope so."

"And hey," He held out his hand. "Congratulations on the wedding man. She's a lucky girl."

Zeke's smile expanded as he shook his hand. "Thanks, man." He nodded towards the robe. "Tell her I said goodbye?"

"Will do."

Hesitant to move, Zeke sighed and finally made his way towards the elevator. Inside, he pressed the button for the lobby floor and stared up at the ceiling with his head against the wall. "Goodbye, Sharpay. For good this time."

The elevator door's slid shut.


	11. Never Forget

**Here it is finally! I took up almost a whole day trying to perfect this as best I could. Enjoy:)  
**

**ps. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. I hope I didn't dissapoint. **

**Loves!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Never Forget  
**

"Ryan let me go!"

Ryan kicked the front door to his condo shut, a screaming and punching future me over his shoulder, before sitting her down onto his white couch.

She jumped to her feet and pointed a finger in his face. "I could have you arrested for kidnapping!"

Ryan folded his arms and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just make bail."

She narrowed her eyes and folded her own arms across her chest. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Why do you think?"

"I will not be used as one of your charity cases just so you can score some free publicity."

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't about some stupid publicity. This is about me finding my twin sister sleeping in a park under a newspaper."

She averted her eyes and pulled on a loose thread found on her shirt. Or what used to be a shirt.

Ryan took a step towards her. "What happened to you, Shar?" He lifted a hand to touch her shoulder, but she smacked it away and turned her back.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm fine."

"Really? You think it's fine to wear the same clothes for months, living someplace out on the street when you have someone who was more than willing to take care of you? Well, then your life must be perfect."

My future self snapped back around. "You have no idea what my life is like! How could you? You're living the life of luxury in a pretty home with everything you ever dreamed. You didn't screw up when you were younger, losing your home and everything you owned until you're left with nothing..." Her voice broke as the emotions overwhelmed her and escaped through her eyes.

Ryan pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder as he soothed her by rubbing her back.

"It's Ok," he whispered. "Every thing's going to be Ok, now?" He pulled back to gave a reassuring nod.

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "How can everything be, ok?" She collapsed onto the couch. "I've lost everything."

Ryan sat next to her. "You didn't lose me." He took her hand and she smirked giving it a squeeze.

"Zeke probably hates, me huh?" She winced at her clothes. "I just hated him seeing me this way."

"He doesn't hate you," Ryan said. "In fact..." He reached for something over the arm of the couch.

My future self grinned once he revealed the blue robe. She took it and pressed it against her cheek embracing it's softness. "I can't believe he still had this."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "Yea, and the originals are hard to come by now. His mom's making a fortune with the new line."

She smirked. "I have to thank him." She made to get up.

"He's not here."

She settled back into her seat. "Oh, right. I forgot he's a big businessman now. I'll just tell him when he gets home." Her eyes found the kitchen. "Uh, food!" She rose to her feet and made her way over.

"Zeke isn't coming back."

My future self closed the cabinet door she had opened. "What do you mean?"

Ryan met her in the kitchen and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He went to Italy. Another "Zeke Bayker's" just opened up there making it the first oversees. Can you believe it? The guy already has three shops worldwide."

I knew he was beating around the bush, and from the look on my future self's face so did she.

The smile slipped from Ryan's face. "And that's where his honeymoon will be."

"What? When did he get married? To who?" For someone who showed no interest in Zeke before, she seemed to be quite interested then.

"Yesterday, and..." Ryan walked toward a black coffee table near a white recliner and picked up a photo frame. He held it out. "To her."

She took it reluctantly.

The frame held a photo of Zeke wearing a tailored suit holding his bride, who wore a puffy wedding gown with a beaded bodice. She was brunette and pretty. I expected her to resemble me just a little and felt a bit disappointed seeing we looked nothing alike. Zeke had finally moved on.

She stared at the picture for a moment and placed it back into Ryan's hands. "Good for them."

"It was really nice," Ryan said, setting it on the counter. "Zeke wanted you to be there, but, you know."

She nodded. "I'm glad for him."

"Can I ask you something." Ryan narrowed his eyes, anticipating a crude answer.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vitamin water. "Go ahead." She cracked open the bottle and downed about half of it's contents as if she hadn't drunk water in years. I remembered her life story from the power point. Maybe she hadn't. Not bottled anyway.

Ryan leaned up against the counter. "Just out of curiosity, why didn't you ever give the guy a chance?"

She tapped the cap of her bottle. "Because my heart wouldn't let me. I was so wrapped up in Troy that I couldn't see what was right in front of me the whole time." She sneaked a glance at Ryan from the corner of her eye. "Troy isn't married is he?"

Ryan shook his head. "No."

My future self gave a sigh of relief before helping herself to an apple located in a basket before her. She took a huge bite.

"Not yet anyway."

She chocked and Ryan rushed to give her the water.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" she coughed.

"He just asked Gabriella to marry him a few days ago. They haven't set a date yet, though." He quickly added.

The words Gabriella spoke outside of the hotel came to mind.

_"There's nothing you can do when it comes to true love."_

"I'm such an idiot," my future self whispered.

"You just made a few mistakes, that's all," Ryan said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But today is a fresh start. Nothing that you did in the past, matters anymore. All that matters is what you do from now on."

She smiled. "I love you, Ry."

He smiled back. "I love too, Shar."

They hugged each other and the scene faded to black before reading "The End?"

Suddenly the video started rewinding until it stopped at me holding my phone in my hand. I looked up from the screen and saw everything around me back in motion. When I looked back at my phone the screen was blank.

I stuffed it into my clutch and smiled when I saw Zeke looking back at me.

"Is everything, ok?" he asked as I returned.

"Everything's perfect." My eyes scanned the room and I took his hand once I found what I was looking for. "Come on. Now it's my turn to give you your present."

Zeke grinned. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just come on." I giggled.

I lead the way to the white arch I once wished had never been stuck there and we stood underneath of it.

Zeke looked around anxiously. "So, where is it?"

"Right here." I linked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that our lips met and off went the fireworks.

In that one moment everything that happened that night, all of the tears, hurt and disappointments, made it all worth it. In the end I mended the relationship with my brother, uplifted the spirits of a little girl and finally found my true, true love. Fantasies of us having the best wedding cake in the world were already spinning in my head. I learned to never take anything or anyone for granted because you never know what could happen and you just might lose the best thing that could have ever happened to you. This night was definitely a gift I will never forget.

THE END


End file.
